1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the method of forming a vehicle tilt-out window of a synthetic plastic material by molding wherein a resilient lip seal is molded within a pre-formed frame to form an intregal assembly. Homogeneous hinge tabs are defined upon the frame for supporting a glass panel which sealingly engages the seal and a linkage operator is used to hold the glass panel against the seal, and tilt the window outwardly for ventilation purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles, particularly pickup truck cabs and vans, often use a tilt-out window for ventilation purposes.
Such tilt-out windows are usually formed by attaching a glass panel by means of pivoting or spring type hinges riveted or bolted to the vehicle sheet metal construction. A glass panel is connected at the forward edge of the panel to the window frame by the hinge structure, and the rear edge of the glass panel is pivoted inwardly and outwardly by means of a over-center linkage mechanism, the base of which is riveted or bolted to the vehicle sheet metal structure. The window is maintained in its locked position, and in its extended venting position, by the linkage.
A water tight seal between the glass panel and the window frame is achieved by a resilient seal mounted upon the edges of the window opening in the vehicle body. The seal is formed of a resilient rubber or rubber-like material, and is usually bonded directly to the outer vehicle body adjacent to the opening by adhesives, or is framed in such a way as to permit it to be slipped over the edges of the window opening and retained without adhesives.
Tilt-out windows of the aforedescribed type are expensive to manufacture and assemble in that the assembly of the seal to the window opening requires the application of adhesive to the seal, or careful application of a seal or an accurate assembly of a seal designed to slip over the opening edge. Also, this type of tilt-out window is subject to seal failure in the event the seal "pops out" of the frame recess due to the failure of the adhesive or the slip-over retention. This type of seal also includes a joint at the two ends of the extruded seal, presenting a leak path.
Further, conventional vehicle tilt-out windows require expensive hinge structure and assembly techniques, and often include "custom" placing of the hinges and latch base in order to compensate for irregularities in the sheet metal structure, and such assembly costs significantly add to the expense of the finished product.